


I'll nurse your broken heart

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Wears Glasses, Book!Malec, Eventual Smut, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nurse Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rich Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Magnus Bane is rich. He thinks that the world belongs to him, that nothing bad can happen. But one day, he has an accident. The doctors don't give him much hope as his spine is injured and his limbs don't work like they used to. He needs help with almost everything but he won't admit it. Until the day his friend hires a nurse for him.Will he change his mind and find a motivation to fight for his health with the help of his new nurse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's a little break from the heavy angst. I just wanted to give it a try and post it.  
> Before you start yelling - the rules here are different than in States.  
> 18 years old means you are an adult.  
> Nursing studies takes 5 years. 3 - licentiate, plus 2 more for a master degree. You can work as a nurse after three years.  
> Studies in my country are free.  
> I just wanted to make it clear since I don't know how it works in other countries and I didn't want to write anything wrong.  
> Thank you for your attention. Enjoy! :)

Hi there. To be honest? I have no idea why I'm writing this. It's cliche... oh, wait, that's not a good way to start, right? Shit... I'm so bad at it already, ugh... okay, let's start from the beginning!

Hello, lovely, bored people! I'm just the same as you. Just more bored and less lovely. But I managed to survive the twenty three years of my life. It wasn't easy but I didn't really have any other choice. Do you wanna know why? I'll tell you. Because life is a tough bitch. And people's narrow-mindedness is killing the beauty of the world. Any indiviual being can feel free on this planet full of bigotry people. That's sad. But I'm not an angsty, emo kid. And I didn't come here to complain, even though it's tempting! Not this time, though. I would like to tell you that even in these sad, grey times, you still can find a ray of sunshine that will make you the happiest human alive. And if that happened to me, then it can happen to anyone! It wasn't easy. Heck, it was everything but easy! However, everything has its reason that leads to something. And even if my 'something' appeared in my life couple years later than I would like, it still was worth waiting. It was so unexpected... But well, I'm going to the punch line and I didn't even start the story! Let's fix it, shall we? I'll start again.

My life has never been anything exciting. I was an average teenage boy, whose parents had too much money, whose siblings were the cool kids and even my cat had better social life than me. But I wasn't complaining, since I was quite content with my life. I didn't need much people to be happy. My brother Jace, sister Izzy an their friends, who seemed to like me and accept me were enough. I was going out at least twice a week with our whole group and even if I was rather the quiet child, it was perfect. I enjoyed laughing along with them after Jace said something stupid or they came up with even more stupid plan. But it was always fun. And well, I was not only the quiet but also the smart child. I didn't like learning very much but since my parents were strict as hell, I didn't have much choice. So my grades were high and well... some people admired it and some hated it. I didn't really care, to be honest. With siblings like mine, no one could cause me any harm. So yes, let's say that. My life was pretty good. I had everything I wanted as long as my marks were above average. And it lasted. Whole eight years. But eight years is a lot of time. And puberty did its thing. I wasn't a kid anymore. I lost interest in toys and started to be a young adult. And as I finished the fourteen years of my existence, I realized that something was odd with me... when Jace, Simon and the rest of the male part of our group started to talk about girls, watch the ladies and compliment them, I realized that I didn't enjoy it at all. I went on a date with a girl once. She was cute and nice but I just couldn't force myself to kiss her or ask her to be my girlfriend. I didn't want it. It was good as it was. A friend. Yes, a friend was just perfect. It wouldn't bother me that much but then I realized one more thing. I wasn't looking at girls' necklines, I wasn't interested in their boobs and butts. However, butts were fine. They still are! Men's butts, to be correct... that really scared me when I cought myself staring at Jace's rear. I knew that it wasn't anything bad to be gay but I refused to admit it as long as it was possible. It didn't last long, though... I was fifteen when I was sure that yes, I go under the rainbow flag. It was something so new but also refreshing. I felt like on a cloud when I told my siblings and my friends that yes, I am gay, I like boys and I have no idea what to do with my life. I was scared that they won't want to see me ever again. But it didn't happen. They all hugged me and told me it was alright to be, who I want to be. I was so proud of myself, probably for the first time in my life. Nonetheless, telling my siblings and friends about my secret was just the beginning. Because I knew that my parents won't take it so great. So I waited. Three more years. And only at the age of eighteen, when I was already and adult in the light of the law, I decided to share this information with my parents as well. And... let's just say that I wasn't wrong. I've foreseen that. They were yelling at me. My father decided to call a priest and exorcise me because it definitely was devil's fault that I was gay. Did I mention that my parents are very religious? No? Then I'm doing this now. I'm a happy atheist but my dear parents didn't even want to hear about it. So yes, the priest visited our house and let me tell you, I probably have never felt more disconcerted in my whole life, when this man was waving a cross in front of my face. It didn't work. Quite the opposite. I felt more gay than ever just to prove them that I wasn't sick. Of course, they didn't give up and took me to the hospital. The doctors were on my side, though and we came back home. They learnt nothing. So my lovely parents gave me an ultimatum. Stop being a faggot who only brings us shame or leave. And that were the last words I heard from my parents before I packed my bag and left. My siblings tried to stop me, to convince Robert and Maryse that I will be better, but I didn't listen. I clearly had enough and decided to start leaving on my own.

Do you know how hard it is to start a new life when you are eighteen and know like... nothing about life? I do. It was hell. I left my house and was very happy until the adrenaline wore off. Then I started to panick. Because, how the hell was I going to live now? I had nowhere to go, I didn't have any money, I couldn't do any job and I only knew English so there was nothing interesting in me. But I took a deep breath and came up with a simple plan. I spent the night at my friends' house. Lydia and I were always good friends and her parents liked me so it wasn't a big problem for me to spend couple of nights at her place. But I knew that it was only a temporary solution. I couldn't sit there and let them feed me for the rest of my life. So the next day I found a job in a local coffee shop. Not a dream job but I earned enough to rent a small room in some old lady's house. She was really nice and even if I had to listen to her stories about the World War II like... three times a day, it was worth it. She understood my situation and for my help with single things like cleaning up or buying groceries, she let me pay less or nothing for a whole month. But still, it wasn't enough. I had a contact with my siblings and friends but they were as powerless as me. And they had their problems. So did I. I was supposed to gratuade from high school soon and that meant only one thing. Choose your studies. Easier said than done, especially for a person like me, who wasn't interested in anything. And then my nice landlady came with help. "Become a nurse" she said and I had to blink twice before I got the meaning of her words. A nurse? Like... for real? Let's be honest. When you say a word 'nurse' you probably see a nice, beautiful girl in snow-white scrubs, not a guy. But she got me thinking. I did my research and I found out that nursing wasn't so unpopular amongst men. And what's more important - as a nurse you could work anywhere you want and the salary wasn't bad. Then I searched some more and made my decision. Only three years of studying and I could work in a hospital, get a good salary every month and finally not stress about everything. So I brought my papers to the uni and got in. Then I moved to the dormitory when my classes started. For a very short moment I thought that everything will be fine. I was so naive...

The nursing school was just a beginning. My classes lasted from early morning to late evenings, I had to learn a lot and I also had job at weekends. I questioned my presence at the uni the day I had my first practice classes at hospital. It didn't look like normal practice classes and to be honest, everything not only looked different but was different. I managed to survive the day but I remember that I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't want to do this, it was too much. Sick people, the mourning atmosphere and the job was so fucking hard and sometimes too disgusting to even talk about it. But I didn't have a choice. So I gritted my teeth and finished the classes at hospital. And you know what? You can get used to everything. The three years passed rather quickly. My siblings were proud of me, even if they were worried. And for my parents... I could be dead and they wouldn't even noticed. But it was better this way. I could live my own life and it was getting better. I graduated, found a job. And found a boyfriend. Now, when you know the basics, I can go to the main point.

Hi, my name is Alec Lightwood. I'm twenty three years old nurse and I'm going to tell you a story about how I found the real love of my life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of you wanted me to continue, here you are.  
> It's a short chapter but I wanted to explain Alec's situation. The next chapter will finally show Alec's relationship with Jordan. And soon Magnus will appear!

I think that it would be good to mention that I started working the day I got my diploma and the right to practice the profession. I was really shocked when I went to the first hospital and they told me I can start from now. So I did. It was a paediatric ward and I was really happy because of that. I like children, even if I know I'll never be a father. But at the same time, that was the worst choice. The children were sick and in pain. Some of them had pneumonia, other had food poisoning and the rest had a vicious virus that was making them weaker and weaker. I wanted to quit the moment I heard crying. Yes, I had been at paediatric ward before but it wasn't the flu season and now it was! But I needed the money. So I went to the nurse office and I changed in my scrubs. I thanked myself that I was too lazy to wash my second set of scrubs and now here I was in white scrubs with panda pattern. Yes, I had a fucking scrubs with pandas, sue me. I pinned my identifier and watch to my pocket, put blue and red pens to my second pocket and then I was ready to start the work. It wasn't that scary because well, children were harmless. But I had new co-workers and that wasn't so tempting. But I had to face them. So I went to say hello. There was only one woman and when I looked at the clock, I realized that it's dinner time. They were all busy helping the kids eat. However, I was there already and it would be just rude to go without a word. So I came closer, repeating to myself that it will be fine. The girl looked at me and smiled, seeing my clothes. Oh well...  
\- Umm... hi - I said, praising myself for being so eloquent.  
\- Hello there. I've never seen you here before. You're new?  
\- Yes, I started today and wanted to know what I should do. I'm Alec, by the way - I reached out my hand to the girl and she shook it.  
\- Catarina - she smiled to me and I felt a bit less tense. - You're the only guy here. It's great to have some male addition. Sit down, Alec. I'll tell you who you should avoid. There's one bitch...  
And it continued for a good half and hour. After that I knew that I shouldn't talk to Sharon because she was a confident, Elizabeth would probably want to rape me and that I should never leave my duties in Martha's hands. I noted all of this, even though I didn't know Cat herself. But she looked like a person you can trust.  
\- You got all of it? - she asked to make sure I was listening.  
\- Yes, everything. Thank you for that... it's so awkward to be in a new place... - I sighed and put my hands into the pockets of my ridiculous scrubs.  
\- I get it. But you will work here twelve hours a day almost everyday so trust me, you'll get used to that pretty quickly. And for now, if you could change the sheets in room six and four, I would be grateful. Oh, and check the kid's blood sugar on... here - she gave me a paper with doctor's orders.  
\- Sure. I'm getting to work, thank you.  
I did what she told me and then I also had to do some ECG, give the kids insulin, talk with their parents, who suddenly couldn't change their children's diapers and then I had to take the kids for other examinations and do lots of other different stuff. I didn't even notice when it was already nine p.m and my shift came to an end. I was so exhausted that when I came home, I just wanted to sleep. Fortunately, my boyfriend understood my situation and let me be, not bothering me with talking or anything else. Or he just knew that I was tired, nervous and sleepy. Yes, definitely. It was just safer. But I didn't care. I showered and went to sleep.  
Working in the hospital was interesting but also nerve-wracking. My shifts lasted for twelve hours a day and my duties vere not only responsible but it was also impossible to sit down before you've done everything. And let me tell you, there was always something to do! I managed to survive every day, though. However, I soon noticed that the money I was earning was just not enough. I had to pay the rent for my flat, I had to pay for my studies because I still studied on weekends, I had to pay the bills, buy food, clothes and just live. That cost like... too much. Just too much. I could be frugal and drink two teas from one teabag but when my boyfriend moved in, I just needed more money. Yes, I should just probably kick his butt and tell him to get to work but I just couldn't. He got fired from his job and needed to rest a bit. I understood that. But at the same time, it gave me more worries because now there were two people and that meant double costs. So I had to find another job. I started working at clinic by days and by night I had my shift at hospital. And well... I also worked with paramedics on weekends after I was done with my classes. You think I was tired? Then you're so damn right... But I wasn't complaining. My salary was finally sufficient and I didn't have to worry about anything. I even got to save some money. It really helped to look at the piggybank after all night spent at work when I knew that I had only three hours to get some sleep and to get ready to another job. Yes, I didn't have time for myself at all. And that meant I didn't have time for a relationship either. And soon I noticed that my dearest boyfriend had enough. Yes, he had enough. Because sitting on the couch all day was so exhausting. But I will tell you about it next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remember that I love your comments and they really keep me going. ♠
> 
>  
> 
> ~Sznups


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three months since I started this way of living. Imagine how handsome I looked after three months of eating only sandwiches from vending machines, drinking five mugs of coffee a day, sleeping three hours a day and working my ass off everyday. Yes, amazing. I was scared of myself, so I started avoiding every mirror I met on my way. And it worked. I highly recommend that when you feel like shit. This day I felt even worse. I woke up at five and at six I was already at work. I left Jordan sleeping in our bed and left the flat. Like every morning, I had a lot of things to do. Change the sheets, check the parameters, help the kids with breakfast, give the meds to every kid on the ward. It took me some time but finally, I had a moment for myself. Actually, this day was amazing just because I had a day off at the clinic and I knew that I would be free in the afternoon. Just six hours to go. I made myself a steaming mug of coffee and sat on the couch in nurse office. I was exhausted but happy. I finally had some time for myself and that meant I could do something fun like sleeping. But at the same time I knew that I neglected my boyfriend too long. A nice evening, that's it. So I decided to text him.  
"Guess who's free tonight"  
"Who?"  
"...really?"  
"Just kidding, hot stuff! Are you planning on doing something? Because I can be this something"  
I rolled my eyes. Really, the libido of my boyfriend was not cooperating with his skills but I was too sober and too polite to tell him that. So I just texted him back.  
"Pizza, movie? Something like this. You're in?"  
"I can be, hottie"  
"Kyle"  
"Movie and pizza, got it. When will you be back?"  
"5 p.m"  
"See you later then"  
"Bye"  
I put the mobile back to my pocket and took the mug. I didn't get to drink even a half of it when Sharon came in.  
\- Alec, you're needed in the examine room. I can't manage to put the IV when the kid's moving like he needs an exorcist!  
\- Calm down, I'm coming - I sighed and got up from the couch. That was the end of my break for this day.   
When I came home, I felt a weird boost of energy. I didn't even realize that I actually was happy I finally had a chance to spend some time with my boyfriend. But when I opened the door I saw a total mess. Look, it's not that I'm some cleaning freak! I'm not. Of course, I like it when it's tidy and everything but really, it was just a mess. Jordan's clothes were everywhere. The kitchen was a disaster with all the dirty dishes in the sink. And Jordan was nowhere to be found. But what was weird, he ordered the pizza. But when I opened the box I saw that he ate almost all of it and left me only two slices. Okay, I can't eat more than two so it wasn't so bad. However... he ordered the pizza with olives. And I fucking hate olives! I was furious. I was working all days and nights so we had the money for a living, Jordan was still unemployed and without a single penny. And yet, he was making a mess of my flat and ordering a pizza with fucking olives! I closed the box and went to take a shower. When I finally was in sweat pants and loose t-shirt, I put the dirty scrubs into the washing machine and went back to the kitchen. I could leave it but then it would just stay like this for the next day. And that would only drive me crazy even more. So I washed the dishes an then grabbed my boyfriend's clothes. I threw them on the middle of the hall. That was the only option for him to notice that well, maybe you should take care of this. And then I decided to eat something. But of course, it would be too easy. My fridge was empty and I was so hungry. So I grabbed the only thing I had. Two carrots. Well, it wasn't the most exclusive dinner ever but I prefered this than the olives pizza. Yes, I could take them out but the taste would be the same anyway.   
I sat down on a couch in front on the tv and when I bit the carrot, I felt tears in my eyes. I was so tired and so disappointed with my life that the only thing I wanted to do was crying. And I let myself do this for a moment. I wiped my face when I heard the door click and then someone's footsteps. And I wanted to get up and kill this someone. But I didn't have enough strength.   
\- Alec! You're here already? - he asked, surprised.  
\- It's seven p.m. I told you I finish my work at five.   
\- Yes. But I thought you will stay longer - he shrugged off his jacket and let it fall on the floor. Then he sat next to me.  
\- We need to talk - I said, not being able to control myself anymore.   
\- Whoa! You sound so serious! Alec, pumpkin, what's up?  
\- First of all, I'm not a fucking pumpkin! Second of all, stop making a fucking mess! You have hangers in the hall! And third of all, when I say I want to spend a nice evening with pizza, you don't order pizza with olives! How many times did I tell you I hate olives?!   
He was taken aback. And he even moved back from me. No wonder. I was crying and shouting and I never shout. I'm quiet and patient. I love silence. And it's really hard to drive me nuts so it wasn't really weird that Jordan didn't know what happened. I've never acted like this before. And he probably noticed that he really crossed the line this time.  
\- Alec, don't shout. I'm sorry, I didn't know it makes you so angry. I won't do this again and...  
\- Where have you been? - I interrupted him, not giving a single damn about his promises.  
\- I was with Jace and Simon. Well... it was Jace, who reminded me that it's already past five. Alec, I'm really sorry! I... - he sighed and rubbed his face.   
\- I don't want to hear it. It's been three months, Jordan. Three fucking months since I had a day off! I wanted to spend it with you and you messed up! Yes, you could be late but the olives, really?!   
I started sobbing and Jordan didn't say anything. He just hugged me and let me cry until I calm down. It took me a moment but well, I really needed this. I got rid of all the frustration and tension.  
\- You're okay now?  
\- Mhm. But I'm still hungry. If you don't do anything, then go to buy some food at least.   
\- Yeah, sorry. But I think we have some crackers and nutella in the cupboard.   
\- Stop talking and give it to me.  
The crackers were old and the nutella too sweet but I was too hungry to care. I ate almost all of them and then I just wanted to sleep. But I couldn't because Jordan was there.   
\- You feel better now? - he asked suddenly, moving closer to me.  
\- I think so - I took the blanket and covered myself with that.  
\- You're scary when you're hungry, you know? - he chuckled and then tugged the blanket off of me.   
\- What are you doing? I'm cold! - I narrowed my eyes, irritated.  
\- I can warm you up.  
Before I could react, his lips were on my neck and his hand was under my t-shirt. So typical. Yes, great. Fuck your almost unconscious boyfriend because you're sex-deprived, you selfish dick! Why couldn't I tell him that? Ugh...  
\- Jordan, stop - I gasped, feeling his hand on my hip. - I'm tired, I don't want this.  
\- Really, Alec? It's been so long. Come on... I know you're tired but even a quickie? - he looked at me and then wanted to kiss me on the lips but he kissed my hand instead when I defended myself this way.  
\- You would get more than quickie if you fed me properly and was on time. But you were late and gave me some nasty crackers. So, no. Have a quickie with your hand, sweety. I'm going to sleep.  
Jordan was left speechless. I pushed him away from me and then I went to the bedroom. I couldn't care less if he decided to join me, sleep on the couch or just leave. I knew what I wanted. I set my alarm clock, slid under the covers and hug my pillow tightly. Yes, that was perfect. And I didn't care that it wasn't even eight p.m and it was still bright outside. I fell asleep almost immediately. And I still remember what a great sleep it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

Do I have to mention that my lovely boyfriend didn't want to talk to me for the next couple of days? So now you know. He didn't say a word for almost a week. And normally it wouldn't bother me because I wasn't at home almost all the time. But well, truth be told, he was silent but the flat looked more tidy and when I opened the fridge one day I even saw cheese and ham in there. Miracles are real, I'm telling you. Of course, I was the one paying for this but at least he went to the store. However, it cost me lots. Because I had to start the conversation first and it wasn't easy. Grumpy Jordan was not fun but I had no choice. So I chose a day when I had to be at work before noon, not in a dawn. He was sitting at the table, eating cereals. He only had his boxers on and well... he was handsome and well-built. But I think my libido died a long time ago so it didn't really affect me much. I sat nex to him, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

\- Good morning - I started.

\- What do you want?

Ouch, not a single shit was given that day.

\- Come on - I sighed. - Jordan, we're not kids anymore. Talk to me. I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this but... - I sighed. - I'm just tired.

\- Pumpkin...

He looked at me finally and I swear to God, I wanted to punch him for that stupid nickname. But I remained silent. Jordan took my hand.

\- I know you're tired. And I know you work hard. And yes, I know I'm a burden. But I'm really looking for a job, trust me.

\- I do - I answered. Yes, I've got better at lying...

\- What would you say about... let's forget about all of this and have fun tonight? I won't mess up this time. I will order us a pizza without olives, I'll buy us wine and then I will fuck you good, my sweet nurse. What you say about that?

He nuzzled his nose on the crook of my neck. Oh god... why was I still hoping that he will say 'sleep' instead of 'fuck'? I should have known better after a year of dating this guy. Oh well...

\- Yeah, great - I faked a smile and pushed him away gently. - But there's one problem.

\- You're on your period or something? - he arched his brow and I really wanted to hit him...

\- How many times do I have to tell you that men don't have a period? - I sighed. He really didn't understand that someone would not want to have sex. - I work today. I'll be free on Friday, though. I have only eight hours in clinic and then I have all evening for myself.

\- So Friday. It's settled then.

\- You won't forget, right?

\- Of course. I was waiting too long for that.

I believed him. Yes, we've been together for a year and two months. And in the beginning it was just amazing. We met on Simon's birthday party. Jordan was Simon and Jace's pal. It clicked right away. He told me he had a thing for glasses and I thanked god I put them on that day. Jace told me to wear lenses but since they hurt my eyes, I stayed with glasses. Well, they're black and they allow me to see, so why would I hate on them? And man, I was glad that they allowed me to see because... no matter how Jordan acts, he's hot. Really hot. He's taller than me, have great abs and everything. I wouldn't be such a horny teenager now but then... nevermind. We decided to be an item after three dates. And I was happy. Jordan wasn't a bad guy. No, he was nice. Maybe after couple of months he stopped trying and showed his true self as a childish boy, who always forgets about everything, but he was nice. And to be honest? I prefered to be angry but have someone I could cuddle than have no one. I probably could find someone else without much effort, or so everyone was telling me. But I clearly didn't have a strength to do this. So we were together, even though I had no prove of Jordan not cheating on me when I was all days and nights at work. However, Jace would probably know and he would kick Jordan's butt. The pros of having a protective brother.

Still, I believed that the Friday evening will be nice, even if I knew I'll have to sleep with him. It's not that I don't like sex, don't get me wrong. It's just... I'm always so tired. And I know, it's not an excuse! But sex with Jordan is not something I was looking forward to, because I didn't feel like someone important in all the process. It was all about him. I may be a sappy idiot but I really was looking for gentle gestures, some nice words and stuff like that. You can think all you want but that's true.However, I could endure everything. Or so I thought...

I almost didn't get any sleep for the three days until Friday came. But it finally was the day. I drank three mugs of coffee in case I would fall asleep on my desk. It was a busy day. I started in the early morning and to almost ten a.m I was drawing blood for tests. Then some vaccination, injections, ECG and other stuff. My hands were hurting. I lost count on how many times I pricked myself with a needle. Good thing I did it before I went to the patient. That would be a big, big problem. But since no one knew how much money they lost because of my clumsiness, I was safe. And finally, when I was finished with paperwork, I could go home. It took me only thirty minutes to arrive because since Jordan said he would buy everything, I didn't bother with shopping. But before I could enter the building, I got a phone call from the hospital.

\- Lightwood, we need you. Come here immediately!

\- Sorry but I can't come to work today. I have my plans.

\- And we have sick kids infected by unknown virus! We need more nurses, come here!

And when I heard that I just wanted to scream. Yes, I love children and I hate when something bad happens to them. But I had my own life. And... I would go. But I promised Jordan something. And I wasn't going to disappoint him.

\- And I have better things to do than washing vomits from my scrubs! I have a day off and I won't come!

\- Then don't come at all! You're fired!

It hurt. I know that being a nurse meant you always must be aware of emergency. But I worked with all my heart and now it turned out that it wasn't enough. Great... just great. The good thing was that I had two other jobs or I would stay with no money. I sighed. Yes, I got fired but I still had a nice evening with my boyfriend, right? Well... I thought so.

However, when I entered my flat, I really didn't know what to think. It was a disaster. Everything was a mess. Dirty dishes, broken glasses, noise and... wait, what the hell? As I came further I saw that we were not alone. Jordan invited his friends. I saw Simon, Jace and Maia. Okay, I really liked them as well but it was our evening. We decided to spend it together and three more people were definitely too much. Especially with the plan Jordan had... I looked around. Pizza boxes, some with olives... what is wrong with people?! Alcohol. And smoke...? Yes, they were smoking in my flat and all the windows were shut. No. No, no, fucking no! As I entered the living room I saw them laughing and playing video games. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. That's when they noticed my presence.

\- What the fuck?! - exclaimed Jordan and when he looked at me, he smiled. - Pumpkin! What are you doing here?

\- Hi Alec! - Simon and the rest threw their hands in the air.

I ignored them. It wasn't their fault that Jordan screwed up again.

\- I thought that we were going to have our Friday night date but I can be mistaken - I said it in normal voice.

But they all understood immediately. Our guests hissed, realizing what just happened. And Jordan looked paler.

\- Oh... it wasn't Saturday? - he tried to laugh but my look shut him up.

\- No. Since you said you waited so long we decided that it would be better to do this on Friday.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. It must have looked ridiculous. I probably looked like a mother giving a scolding to her child.But I didn't care. He deserved more than just a scolding!

\- Pumpkin... - he stood up, leaving the three of them on the couch. - I'm sorry. We can still have our evening! - he reached his hands to me and I just couldn't control myself anymore.

\- Don't call me a fucking pumpkin! - I swatted his hands away and threw my backpack on the floor. - And no! We're not having any fucking evening anymore! Look what you did here! Everything is dirty! I'm not eating in a place like this!

I was yelling.Jordan took a step back and raised his hands in defence.

\- Pum... Alec! Alec, please, calm down! - he tried but I knew better.

\- No! Get the hell out of here! Or no... you know what? Clean this mess! And then get the fuck out!

I hit him on the chest with my palm and and went to grab a slice of pizza that didn't have any olives on it. Jordan followed me, trying to apologize.

\- Alec, I know I screwed up but please, calm down. We can go out! Or we can reschedule our date. When will you have a day off from the hospital?

\- Everyday - I shrugged.

\- What...? But... how? - he blinked and I still wonder why I didn't kill him then.

\- Oh, that's simple. I got fired because I refused to show up. And I did that because I thought that you're waiting here for me with everything you said you will prepare. But as I see, your friends are more important! Sorry to interrupt you!

I threw the pizza back into the box. And our guests left the couch.

\- I bet it's our cue to leave - Jace cleared his throat. - I will talk to you later, Jordan - he glared at my boyfriend and then at me. - Buddy, if you need then call me.

I just nodded. Jordan got out of Jace's way and then we waited. When the door closed, Jordan came to me and hugged me, even though I tried my best to push him away.

\- Don't touch me! I hate you! - I struggled.

\- Alec, don't! Come on, we're going out! - he decided, grinning.

\- Oh yeah? Marvellous! Than take me somewhere. But I must worn you. I won't give you a fucking penny for this! - I growled.

Jordan let me go and looked at me. He didn't have any money so it was obvious he couldn't offer me anything. So he just looked down, trying to look like a sad puppy.

\- I'm so sorry, Alec! I'm not worth you - he sat on the couch and covered his face with hands.

\- You're not - I admitted. Well, should I pity him? Maybe. But at this moment I pitied myself.

\- I know, I know... but please, forgive me, Alec! I will try to be better...

\- Just... just don't talk to me. And clean this mess. I'm going to sleep.

I tried but I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous. I spent almost whole night crying. Jordan didn't come to me this night and I was actually grateful for that. I needed to clear my mind. Because I knew that with the next day I will have to look for a job. A job somewhere else than at hospital. I was tired of this. I had to think about something else. And by the dawn I came up with a plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you like and what you don't like in this story.   
> Plus, Magnus will appear in the next chapter!   
> Thank you for reading, angels ♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

When I woke up I remembered the plan I came up with before I fell asleep. But it didn't really matter. I was tired and I needed to take a nice rest. But with Jordan acting like... like Jordan, it wasn't that easy. I started this day with coffee and dry toast, since I couldn't eat anything else with my uneasy stomach. You know how it feels when you're stress like... all the time? Because I do and let me tell you, it's not fun. So I sat on the couch, covered myself with blanket and started sipping the heavenly drink, when my lovely boyfriend came in. Yes, he cleaned the mess like I told him but I was still mad. Can you blame me? He messed up way too many times! And I was sick of it.

Jordan sat next to me and started moving closer. I was already at the edge of the couch so I couldn't escape. Buy a bigger couch. Noted.

\- Alec, sweety, I'm so sorry. Please... please, baby, forgive me this one last time - he looked at me and took the cup from my hands and then placed it on the table.

I glared at him. No one touches my underwear,phone and coffee. Even my boyfriend can't do this but well, Jordan was never the type of listener. I raised my brow. Is it weird that I actully felt nice seeing him so vulnerable?

\- 'The one last time' happens again and again, Jordan. I'm tired of this. I told you what I demand from you. And you still did nothing. I don't think I trust you anymore.

I wasn't lying. Really, try to trust someone, who lets you down on a daily basis. Impossible. But at the same time I knew I won't leave him. I hate coming back to an empty house. It's too depressing.

\- Baby - he said again and I narrowed my eyes. - Please. I'll find a job. I even bought a newspaper with job offers! And I found some websites too. Alec, please. Give me one more chance and I swear I will show you that I take our relationship seriously. Alec...

I saw tears in his eyes. Oh wow... he wasn't lying. Jordan couldn't lie and that was the one good thing about him. I sighed. Damn me and my soft heart.

\- That's the last chance, Jordan. Disappoint me again and I will end you and our relationship as well. You got it?

\- Got it!

Jordan clapped his hands and then hugged me suddenly. I felt his lips on mine. Well, he was quite good at it. And I realized how much I missed a physical contact. I had been avoiding this so long but well...

He started kissing me and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Jordan threw the blanket on the floor and leaned on me, forcing me to lay down on the couch. He laid between my legs and pressed his body on mine.

\- No, baby, don't take off the glasses. They turn me on so much - he grabbed my hand, stopping me from touching my glasses.

Then his lips were on my neck and I closed my eyes, feeling his teeth and tongue on my sensitive skin. I'm a sucker for neck kissing, sue me. I moaned quietly but that was enough for my always horny boyfriend. He used the moment my lips were slightly parted and slid his tongue into my mouth. I didn't really like this kind of kissing before... too wet. Definitely too wet! So I stopped it as soon as possible and stifled a flinch.

\- I taste like coffee. You don't like it - I explained myself and you know what? He bought this poor excuse.

\- Always so caring, sister Lightwood? - he took off my t-shirt.

\- Don't - I frowned a bit. - Just don't. It's just wrong.

\- Sorry - he kissed my chest and I sighed. - You're so quiet, Alec baby. We have to do something about it, don't you think? - he put his hands on my hips.

And that's where I saw the red light.

\- You have condoms?

\- No? Why would I need them? - he chuckled.

Typical. Just fucking typical. I rolled my eyes. Really... yes, we had been a couple for more than a year now but still. I was never at home and since I didn't really trust Jordan, I couldn't risk. Was he cheating on me then? Hell knows. But I had to be careful. I already had too much on my plate, thank you very much.

\- To make love to me - I answered politely. - I have only safe sex, sorry - I put hands on his chest and pushed him away.

Jordan looked like a kid, whose ice cream fell on the ground. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost...

\- Alec, baby, no! - he shook his head. - No, no, no! I'm totally doing you right now!

\- I don't think so - I rolled my eyes. - Sorry, Jordan but you know what I think about it.

\- Okay - he let me go and moment later he was on his feet, grabbing a jacket.

I thought that he was mad at me but then he turned around and grinned.

\- I'll be right back! I'll just make a quick trip to the store. Don't move from there, hot stuff!

I sighed when he closed the door. I started thinking, if this really had a future. We had nothing in common, to be honest. We just used to be with each other but it wasn't the same as before. He acted like an irresponsible child, I acted like always grumpy mother and I really had enough. I'm young. And the life already has kicked my butt too many times. But I didn't want to complicate it even more so I let it be. Jordan left and I stood from the couch, grabbing my coffe and went to sat at the table. I opened the laptop and saw that my dear boyfriend didn't lie. He found some websites with job offers. I have no idea why I did this when I decided to sleep all day but I guess it's just my charm. I clicked the browser and typed the key word. I wasn't surprised to find tons of announcements with job for nurses. So I started scrolling down the page.

Hospital, clinic, hospital, hospital, hospital, and again and again.

I was sick of hospitals. It was a fucking nigtmare to take care of so many people and what's more learn where what was and I wasn't ready to start it all over again. So I kept scrolling. And then refreshed the page when I finally gave up. I took a sip of my already cold coffee and wanted to close the laptop when I saw a new post. I didn't have much hope for that but I read it anyway.

They were looking for a nurse to take care of a man at his own house. It required being available almost everyday every hour. And the qualifications had to be high because the patient needed medication and every nursing technique existing from giving a bath to feeding.

If any of you still thinks that nurses are the hospital mascots, who only smile, look good and hell knows what else, then you are so wrong. It's a hard, physical job. And I knew that taking this offer would be a living hell. Yes, my whole life was shitty so I wasn't really scared of those kind of things but still. Taking care of an old man, who needed help with everything? I already had problems with my spine. So I decided to ignore it. However, my prioritets changed immediately when I had seen how much money they want to pay for this. Fuck you, spine.

I dialed the number. Yes, I was aware that it was only four minutes after this someone posted the offer but I didn't give a damn about that. This job would fix my problems and I let me quit job in clinic. And that meant more sleep. It was worth it.

\- Hello? Who's speaking? - asked a sinister voice and I gulped.

Don't stutter, Lightwood!

\- Hi! This is Alec Lightwood speaking. I saw your announcement and...

\- This announcement I've just posted?

\- Yes. Yes, exactly this one. I-I am interested in taking this job.

\- So you are a nurse?

\- Yes? Well, yes, yes I am!

\- Great. Can we meet? I would like to talk to you first.

\- No problem. When and where you would like to meet?

\- How about we meet in an hour at my place? I'll text you the address.

\- Sure.

\- Great. I'll see you in hour.

\- Thank you.

I got a text only a five seconds later. And I did the math. Thirty minutes to get there. And I had so many things to do. I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then put my clothes on, got all papers needed and then headed to the door. But then Jordan came back.

\- I've got them! - he showed mi the box with the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face.

Oh crap, I totally forgot about that... And he knew that right away, arching his brow at my appearance.

\- Where are you going? - he asked, confused.

\- I've got a job interview in thirty minutes, I need to go!

\- Alec - he sighed and looked at me, dissapointed.

\- Jordan, I'm sorry. I'm not doing this to punish you. It's just a really great opportunity! Look, I'll be back in couple of hours, I'll buy wine and then we will have the stupid evening and all the things included, okay?

\- Okay. So... good luck?

\- I'll need that.

I was nervous all the way there because I knew that it won't be so easy. I had good qualifications and experience but what if it wasn't enough? However, I didn't even get to worry enough because before I even realized this I was at the right address. I rang the doorbell. They door were opened by a man, who looked really scary and unfriendly to say at least... that's how I met Raphael.

He invited me to go inside and I did. Then we shook hands. I still don't get it why his skin is ice cold...

\- Raphael Santiago. I was the one talking to you on the phone. Mister Lightwood?

\- Just Alec is fine - I said quickly.

\- Okay, Just Alec - said another voice and I almost jumped. - I'm Ragnor Fell.

\- Nice to meet you? - I asked, a bit confused. - So...

They showed me the armchair and I sat down, letting them see my papers. I didn't really hear anything from their talking, sipping the tea they gave me. It had taken them a moment before they finally turned my way. They eyed me one last time before they nodded to each other and decided to speak.

\- We would like to give you a chance - said Ragnor.

\- And... why is that? - I asked before I bit my tongue.

\- Because you're a man and that means you have more strength. And well, your qualifications are great. So... you still want this job?

\- Yes! Of course I do! - I stood up, smiling. - But... which one of you is my patient? - I looked at them.

And they blinked couple of times, probably not getting my question before Ragnor laughed.

\- Do we look like we need help?

\- No! I-I'm sorry! I just...

\- It's okay. We're hiring you for our friend.

\- Okay? So... what's wrong with him?

\- He had an accident, in which he damaged his spine. He barely walks and has problems with doing simple activities like making a tea or getting dressed. We stay with him every night but we also have our lives. So your schedule for every day except weekends would look like this. You start at eight and finish your work at nine. We know it's a lot but we have no choice. If you think it's too much...

\- No, it's fine! - I shook my head. - It's totally fine, really.

\- Really? Because you know... you'll be working all days and that also means more duties.

\- Like...?

\- Like cleaning up, cooking and the rest of that.

\- Wait a moment - I raised my hand. - I'm a nurse not a maid.

\- We know. But we can't afford to hire anyone else and we think that your salary is big enough? - Raphael raised his brow.

\- It is...

\- So?

\- Fine. I'll do this. Where's my patient?

\- We'll get you to him - said Raphael.

We left the house and soon I was sitting on the back seat of a very expensive car. It was hard to believe that these people couldn't afford more help for their friend. Especially when this friend lived in a place like this one. His loft was amazing. Everything looked expensive and in a very good taste. I was aware that I would never come up with something like this. It looked vintage and modern at the same time. How? Well, as I got to know then, my patient was an interior decorator. Or at least was when everything was fine with him.

I stood in the middle of a spacious living room, looking at the furniture and paintings when Ragnor walked into the room with another man. And when I looked at this man... I forgot how to breath. Because he was breathtaking. He was an Asian with caramel skin, amazing body and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life! But there was one more thing about this person. He was leaning on crutches and you didn't have to be very observant to know how much effort he had to put in this. But still, he was mesmerizing and I didn't have anything against cooking for him anymore.

The man eyed me cautiously. I smiled at him but he didn't return the smile. Worse. He frowned gently and looked at his friend.

\- Cabbage, what does it mean?

\- It's your new nurse - he said simply and looked at me. - Let me introduce you. Alec, this is our friend and your new patient. Magnus Bane.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus POV  


It happened half a year ago. I was heartbroken and angry. I really thought that pulling off some steam by driving fast and recklessly will help. It did, somehow because I stopped thinking about my 'love' and stuff like that.

When I opened my eyes, I saw bright lights and white walls. The smell of antiseptic hit my nostrils and I knew immediately where I have been. When the nurse came to my room, she gasped and called the doctor. Soon, the room was crowded with people, who were talking to me, flashing light in my eyes and asking me tons of questions I didn't know answers to. Then they told me that four months have passed since the day I got into my car after the break-up. I didn't want to believe it at first. So many questions formed in my mind. I wanted to know everything. And when they gave me what I wanted, I wished this never happened. 

I was so lucky that I survived and woke up. But not lucky enough. My spine was like a fucking puzzle pieces. They told me I will never be myself again. That I'll be handicapped for the rest of my life, on a wheelchair, needing someone to help me. But I didn't have someone to help me. So I tried to finish this. 

It was even more stupid and I got even more frustrated. Nothing worked! My legs... I didn't feel them. My arms were sloppy and not cooperative. They didn't do what I wanted! And then my friends came in and just slapped me, hoping I'll put my shit together. It wasn't easy. But fortunately, they didn't force me to be okay. They just were there. Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina... they were so patient. And when I finally got discharged, they were there to help me. But soon I realized it's too much. 

They all had responsible occupations. However they always could find time for me. The problem was, I needed a help with everything. I couldn't put my underwear on, tie my laces, make food or eat by myself. I couldn't even go to bathroom! That's when the depression started. And it got even worse for me and for them. They managed to cope with me like that for more than a month but soon they were just helpless. So they decided to hire a nurse for me. And of course, they didn't tell me. 

When Ragnor and Raphael came to me that day, I thought they'll get on my nerves again and leave. But instead of that, they introduced me to a stranger, calling him my nurse. And I just couldn't speak. It was too much! I was furious because they were planning behind my back and forcing me to do something I didn't want to do! And then I saw this man. 

I was left speechless. A young lad. Not too short, not too tall. Dark hair. Ocean blue eyes. Well built and fragile at the same time. And those glasses... oh god. This nerdy look suited him so well! And with those smile... fuck! I would hit on him immediately, if the situation wasn't like that. Because now I felt so pathetic, so bad. I wanted to hide. They brought here the man from my deepest and wetest dreams for what?! Not to introduce me. It wasn't a fucking Mulan matchmaker play. They brought this Angel so he could take care of me. Feed me, dress me up and watch me pee. No matter how much I wanted to return the smile and start flirting, this was just meant to be a failure. So I frowned.

"Cabbage, what does it mean?"

"It's your new nurse" he said simply and looked at me. "Let me introduce you. Alec, this is our friend and your new patient. Magnus Bane."

Alec... probably short for Alexander. This name suited him. Was just perfect for his look. I loved it. And hated it at the same time. I was supposed to be magnificent! To be the role model for people. And who I was? A fucking retard that couldn't do anything on his own! This beautiful lad didn't deserve to be stuck here with me, ruining his youth and health for me. 

"It's so nice to meet you, mister Bane."

He greeted me politely and I wanted to punch my friends. Friends... my ass, not friends! They had no idea how much they hurt me! Alec was beautiful. Hundred percent my type. And his voice... his voice was more beautiful than any other melody I've ever heard in my life. He was just perfect. A gift from heaven. But god probably screwed up the address.

"I don't recall asking you for help, Ragnor!" I growled, ignoring the boy. "I don't want any fucking nurse! And you as well! Get out of here!" 

I know I was acting like and ass because they wanted nothing more than help me but I didn't care about it then. I had always been independent and I couldn't come to terms with the fact that it was a past tense. Everything was just still too painful. I needed time and a damn miracle. Because I didn't want to live like that and hated the fact that even though I was this miserable, I couldn't finish this. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. But not like this! 

I looked at the nurse boy. Yes, we could have an amazing future together. But now? I was sure he would have never looked at me like this. And he didn't deserve a life with a person like me... sick, damaged. No. He deserved better. 

I was so mad! The anger was overwhelming. I felt the boy's eyes on me and I knew I had to go away from there. Someone had to! And if anyone else was eager to leave, then I decided to do this. It wasn't very smart, though. I should be in a wheelchair but I refused to even look at it. I tried walking with crutches. It was a lousy attempt but I was too stubborn to admit it. 

I tried walking away from there but then the worst scenario happened. My legs and arms were too weak and they gave up after a one step. Ragnor and Raphael just gasped. And I was sure I'll hit the ground like a biggest loser in the universe. But then I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and before even my knees touched the ground, I was sat on the couch. 

We all look at Alec, who now was wincing a little, keeping his hands on the small of his back. Well, it must have hurt. But he saved me. And proved us all that he was competent to do the job. I didn't want him to be there. But I knew that my dear friends would have found someone anyway. And this someone definitely wouldn't have arms so nice...

"Is everything alright, mr.Bane?"

He asked, his voice full of real concern and I needed to blink few times. Why? He didn't have to. I was rude to him! And yet, he was there, polite and worried, looking at me carefully if I didn't hurt myself. 

"For fuck's sake, Magnus! You could have killed yourself!" 

Raphael growled at me and then Alec raised his hands in a defending position. 

"Mr.Santiago, please. I think it would be better if you left me with mr.Bane now. I can handle it from here."

Raph and Ragnor looked at each other and nodded. 

"You're sure you'll be fine, Lightwood? That you want this job?" 

Ragnor asked and I growled. I didn't fucking want him to have this job! 

"Yes, of course. But I need to talk to mr.Bane now. So if you could excuse us..."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. 

"Sure. Call if he'll become too much to handle. Magnus, behave. Please..."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Easier said than done. He wasn't the one vulnerable and needing help with everything. And even if this boy was gorgeous, I didn't want him to look at me. My body wasn't like it used to be. I was ugly. And with my character, repulsive even. 

They both left and then I was alone with the blue-eyed angel. Alec was still smiling at me. He kneeled in front of me and put his hand on my knee. I swatted his hand away and he held his breath for a moment but he didn't scold me nor commented this. He just put the hand on the floor and looked at me again. 

"Mr.Bane. I know it's hard for you. And I'll do my best to help you. I know you don't want me here and will do anything to get rid of me. But I must warn you. I need the money. And I do my job properly. So please, keep that in mind."

I blinked. He wasn't like the two other nurses Ragnor hired for him. He didn't pretend to be nice and shit like that. He told me the reason of him being there with me from the start. I didn't want him to be my nurse. But I knew they would have hired someone else. Someone definitely not so gorgeous and not so straightforward. I was stuck with him. I didn't have to accept it. I knew I would have never accepted this! But he already was there. So I made it my priority to show this lad where his place was. 

"Call me Magnus."

"As you wish, Magnus."

He smiled and I almost lost it. But no. Not that easy! 

"So make yourself useful. I'm hungry. I need to eat in twenty minutes. Something warm, gluten free. Not too much sugar. I like my food spicy. But I don't know if I have any food in my fridge... well, now it's only eighteen minutes and thirty four seconds. Go." 

I smirked, seeing the boy's face expression. I swore to myself I will make him regret the moment he decided to take this job. Good luck, nurse Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, folks! It's been so long since I posted the last chapter...  
> It's not beta read. I hope it's fine, though. I wanted to include Magnus' feelings in this as well. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
